Field of Invention
The invention relates to a culinary device, and more particularly, an improved baker's peel for the handling of baking pans, cookie sheets, and the like, and hot baked foods cooked thereon, especially in the handling of pizzas.
The invention further relates to an improved baker's peel which provides efficient safe means for the removal of hot baking pans from ovens. More particularly, the invention is directed to providing means for the removal of hot pizza pans while allowing the pizza to remain in an oven for browning purposes. The device is also used to remove the cooked pizza once it has browned. It prevents the user from suffering burns or other heat related injuries commonly associated with this cooking procedure. The invention is particularly suited for use in high production pizza manufacturing establishments.
The invention can be used for a variety of products that are baked in hot ovens on baking pans, cookie sheets, and the like, and the method of construction of the device is more fully described herein.